1920s New Orleans
by CrazyMinta
Summary: The story starts with a basic boy meets girl story, but soon it turns into something a lot more erotic, confusing and dangerous for some of the characters. However I do warn you that this is highly sexualised story.


1920s New Orleans

The beautiful city ruled by jazz, beautiful girls, endless amounts of best toxics and men dressed in their best penguin suits with their hair greased and shiny and let's not forget the endless sex. A city that never sleeps. A place of fun, a place to escape yourself and become the craziest version of yourself, a place where the past does not matter.

A bar on the corner of the Main Street, wonderful sounds filling the space outside, inviting, invading people's heads, drawing them, tempts them to enter. Blurs of colour standing outside, girls huddled laughing, smoking long cigars, with feathers in their hair. Dead red lips, taunting the male audience nearby. All the masculine eyes focused in the girls outside, eating them up, all but one.

He doesn't seem to notice nor the girls nor the boys, he slowly drags himself into the bar, his brown hair with streaks of blonde reflect the lights of the signs beating on his white face. His face a painting of perfection with full pink lips and strong jaw, showing signs of a stubble. His eyes reflect the world in them, as though he saw the whole world and captured it in his eyes. His hair curly and tousled, as though he dragged his large manly hands through it, few too many times.

His eyes wonder a little around the room, the band in the centre of the bar, the neat little tables huddled by flirty men and women, the couples making out by the rest rooms, the bar with colourful glasses, the feathers on the floor, nothing focuses. He looks for a way to lose himself. To forget and then he sees her, the exotic fruit, the angel. Crossed legged at the bar, stirring a pink martini.

His eyes linger on her exotic brown legs, so tempting. Her white bead dress, falls around her petit figure, showing of just the right amount of shoulders, revealing a beautiful tattoo of a feather breaking off into a flight of beautiful birds. He studies her. Her clothes, not revealing the parts that he most wishes to see. Her full breast tight against the dress. Her threatening high heels make him cringe in thought of use of them. A lovely white scarf around her neck, hiding her pulse. Long white beaded earrings, with a long pearl chain around her neck. Tight dark brown curls framing her beautiful face, her wide, big eyes with heavy lashes, drawing his attention. Her bright red lipstick on her lips, temping beyond temptation. A single white feather at the back of her curly bun. Yet she sits alone.

He lingered for a moment deciding, whether it was a smart idea or not. But his primal needs over took him. Moving with predatorily grace towards her, his thoughts wonder to the places he can take her, when he finally reached the bar he put his best charm on, his gentlemen smile on, as though he had no worries in the world, as though he belonged nowhere else, but right here " Is this seat taken?" He gestured towards the seat next to her, she gave him a look and slightly shook her head "May I get you a drink?" He asked again with his British accent betraying him, she gave him a long sceptical look, as though she was weighting her options, he thought that was weird usually the ladies didn't even gave him a look before they offered themselves to him, she must have come to a resolve because she spoke with a gentle confident voice "You may."

They sat there for a while, her nibbling on her martini. Him finishing his third Bloody Mary, he parted his lovely lips to speak to ask " Why are you here sitting by yourself? You could easily have any man or women in this bar, yet you choose to sit here alone, watching them?" She gave him a look as though he somehow amused her and gently replied " I could ask you the same thing" by that he was taken aback, as though somehow he read past his happy facade, as though she could see the core of his being, like she knew the monster he was, his reply came slow and honest "I came here to forget" she looked at him again, as though through new eyes "That makes two of us".

He gave her the most honest smile he had in years "Shouldn't we exchange names?" He offered, she smiled and said "You first" he considered for the moment lying to her, he had many names over the years, but he decided to be honest "Niklaus" he offered a hand to her "Resham" she shook his hand and then he kissed it, with the most gentlest of kisses.

"So what are you here to forget?" She asked. His answer took its time to come, but it came "Family trouble, you love?" Her answer came with a sad smile "Love trouble" he felt like he had to comfort her, to hold her, to take the hurt away "Maybe we can remedy that?" he inclined and motioned for the bartender to get more drinks.

They drank, they danced and chit chatted through for hours, talking but not about anything significant, more about movies and music, both not revealing anything too much. Since years he felt wanted and needed in her presence. He felt human. Wild and happy.

He asked about her tattoo and her answer fascinated him " it's a symbol of my freedom" and with that he lost control and kissed her with passion and need, soon their tongues entwined, fighting for need and control. His hands slid around her waist, her tiny hands fisting into his hair. They stopped when she started gasping for air. They looked at each other, silence stretching between them, before he asked "my place or yours?"

When they finally got to her hotel room, which was just another corner from the bar. All grips of control wore lost. No words need to be exchanged.

She motioned towards the bedroom, but it didn't seem like they going to make it that far.

He kissed her with fire, his kisses tracing her neck, near her ear, on her lips. He slowly unzipped her dress from the back and stepped back, letting it fall to the ground. Revealing her body curves in the dim light, her white lace bra and panties seemed perfect on her. He stood there for a minute admiring her, before meeting her eyes. Her lingerie frustrated him, he wanted her naked.

She looked at the man standing in front of her, a perfect specimen of mankind, perfection. She never did one night stands, she always waited at-least few months before she let a man see her naked, but with him, there was a primal need that she couldn't deny and he seemed to feel it too. Maybe it was the brake up with Harry or the fact that he cheated on her that made her want to be in another man's arms. She wasn't sure, but she knew that she will never regret this night. There was something so powerful about the man standing i front if her, she simply couldn't deny anything to him.

Seconds ticked by, a small distance between them. She placed the first step towards him, he didn't move or flinch, than another. Now she stood next to his muscular frame, lean against the small hallway. She reached her hands to undo his bow tie, he still didn't move, just watched her dropping it to the floor, before she took off his blazer and let that drop to the floor too, soon followed his white shirt, revealing his bare muscular and strong chest and a tiger tattoo on his right arm, she looked at it quizzically "you didn't tell me you had a tattoo of your own?" Still looking at her, unmoving he spoke "you didn't ask." She traced her fingers over it and asked again with the gentlest voice "what does it mean?" He looked at her, deciding before answering " my brothers have it too, it represents are determination to fight for family and protect it" and with that he kissed her, slowly at first, than more fiercely, with an inhuman need.

There height difference becoming an issue, she jumped him, wrapping her legs around his waist, securing herself, over claiming him, concurring his mouth with her own.

Him steading her with his hand behind her slim waist, the other hand slowly creeping up her skin to free her full breast. She arched her body thrusting her breast forward, letting them jiggle and temp him. Soon he couldn't resist, he lowered his mouth from hers, moving slowly downwards, leaving a trail of kisses on her body. He took a nipple into his mouth, than licked and gently bit down, her moaning with pleasure.

Still holding her body with one hand behind her back, he let the other hand travel downwards towards her eager sex. He rubbed a thumb over her panties, making her gasp in pleasure. He could feel her wetness beneath her panties and he liked the way she reacted to his touch. He was satisfied with her moans and eagerness to explore.

She could feel the ecstasy of near climax running through her body, she loved the way his tongue and lips feel against her tender nipples. She could tell that he was way more skilled than her just by the way he played with her sugar walls, making her gasp and scream with pleasure in all the right ways.

She came under his touch. With the loudest of screams, expressing her satisfaction.

He held her. Letting her absorb. He knew he concurred her sex and that though made him smile. Minutes ticked by and he could feel her getting ready for round two, soon she untangled her legs from his waist and he allowed her to slip away. He felt her kiss his throat, and moving lower. Feeling his broad chest with her hands. Soon he could see her unzipping his trousers, freeing his eager member from his boxers.

She kissed the tip of his penis, she wanted to give him the pleasure that he gave her. She wanted to repay the favour. She licked and soon took his large manhood into her mouth, with a help o f her hand soon she heard him make incoherent sounds and she was satisfied. She wanted to taste him, so she licked faster, with more need and he came, she swallowed tasting him, savouring him in her mouth, his seed lovely and salty in her mouth.

She slowly got up, his eyes fallowing her every move, like a predator, he watched her. She took her finger and wiped her mouth, than slowly placed in her mouth savouring the last bits of his seed. Slowly drawing her finder out, making him cringe, she knew how to make a man want her.

She took his hand and let him away from the hallway, now that the introductions wore done, they could move on to real fun. Her hills clicking against the floor, her panties wet and dribbling. They reached. The end of the hallway, there stood three doors she turned to look back at him, even in the darkness of her hotel apartment he looked magnificent "bathroom or my office or maybe bedroom?" She asked him, his eyes tingled with mischief before he answered "how about we start at the office?" She seemed satisfied with he's answer, so she nodded and turned to open a brown door. Soon they stood in a middle of a small office.

The office was small, there stood a large wooded table in the middle of the office covered in books and other knick knacks. Behind the table stood a large leather chair, the floor had a simple brown rug, which seemed to work with the whole dark mood of the office. Sadly reflect the inside of the man himself. He couldn't believe someone so bright could stand being in such a gloomy place and work.

Suddenly he felt like giving her some good spanking, just for the pleasure of feeling her round rear against his palm. He moved towards the chair and sat down, motioned for her to join him.

She looked at him, him sitting in the chair butt naked with his large member sticking out. He motioned for her to come, but she did not know what to make of it. Are they going to fuck on the chair? Somehow she imagined that the table would have gotten more action. She lingered for a while and then letting her feels click against the floor she walked towards him. He looked like a king in a throne, so confident, so virile.

He motioned for her to sit on his knee and she obeyed him. She looked at him her eyes wide, she felt like a little lamb playing with a wolf. He placed a hand behind her back, gently stroking, following her spine and then he flipped her, so she was laid across his lap, his member pressing into her belly. He rubbed his hand against her rear.

She could not believe that she was on his lap like a young adolescent child, about to be spanked, she never let anyone spank her, but with him somehow this idea turned her on so she stayed put. Somehow knowing that she is here to obey.

He liked the feel of her obedience submitting to his alpha side. He rubbed her soft buttock. He raised his hand.

Spank. Shudders of pain and pleasure cursed through her. Making her clit react.

He spanked her ten times before he felt satisfied, he knew she liked it. Her buttocks read beneath his hand. But just to tease he had to ask "did you like that?" Making her feel smaller than a sea peddle.

She new that she did, but she didn't want to give in to his ego "but I was such a good girl, maybe its you that deserved that spanking not me?" Her answer amused him, but also teased him. So he decided to make her pant and beg for his mercy.

He picked her up nodding his head with a mysterious smile on his face and placed her on top of the table. Like she was a trophy, that he just like to look at. He sad back down on the chair and just looked. Before he leaned in and spread her legs, placing them on the sides of the chair, her hills giving her the perfect hold. He leaned against the chair and picked up a book of the corner of the table.

She was sitting on top of the table, her legs spread wide in front of his face, she had no idea what he wanted to do with her but her sex kept getting wetter. She looked at him casually flicking through the pages of the novel she was reading before she left for the bar. She couldn't understand why he just didn't get up and gave it to her. She started to feel impatient with the man, no matter his perfection.

Feeling her impatience, he glanced at her sex gently covered with light brown hair, he moved to place the book back at its placed, than looked at her again "what shall I do with you love?" He asked her while stroking his chin with his thumb.

She wasn't sure if he wanted an answer or not, so she decided to keep quite. She knew what she wanted, but she also knew if she told him, she would give in to his ego and wouldn't get it at all,he would only make her wait longer and she wasn't sure if she could wait any longer before she would finish herself.

He looked at her with mischief in his eyes" Shall we have a little looky?" And before she could even answer he placed his finger inside of her, she gasped thinking to herself that's what she needs.

Just before she started to enjoy herself again he withdrew the finger and smelled it "you smell good" he said and then he licked the same finger " and taste good too" he told her.

She didn't know how to react to this man. She knew she wanted his manhood inside her but his teasing and games wore starting to get a little old to her, she had no idea how the man has this much restrain. She knew no other man that would see her in this position and wouldn't do anything about it.

He looked at her, waiting for her reaction, he was surprised when non came so he placed the finger back inside her and started moving with perfect rhythm against her sugar walls. Making her wriggle under his touch. He liked the way she reacted to pleasure he could have watched her gasp for air for centuries, she was a sexual goddess making just the right sounds. He knew she was close to coming so he placed another finder in, her reaction pleased him. He slowly got up not stopping the movement of his fingers.

He let his pinky join the others too inside of her and she screamed with joy, he couldn't wait to fill her sides with himself so he withdrew his magic fingers from her making her pant and pout at him, but not for long because soon he was invading her walls with his largest finger. He created the perfect rhythm, starting like a slow symphony and picking up speed as it went along.

Soon her head rolled and screamed out his name, she loved the way he felt inside of her so tight around her walls. The climaxes he gave wore like a drug addictive to her, always leaving her want more.

The stayed locked within each other for a little while, her on the table , legs spread wide. Him leaning against her, naked and still inside of her. He couldn't stop thinking how tight she felt against his cock, not only did she smelled good to him, tasted good to him and even felt good around him.

Both breathing heavy against each other's necks. Comfortable silence between them, finally she spoke "not too bad" he couldn't help but laugh, he never had that kind of reaction after sex, he was used to girls flattering his sexual moves, but she was different. He looked straight into her brown eyes and spoke in the gentlest of voices his accent making it sound so dangerous "I can do better" and with that he picked her up as though she was made out of feathers and headed for the door.

Back in the hallway, he looked around her still in his arms and headed for the white door. They entered into the bathroom "perfect" he said. The bathroom was decorated with a large white bath, a toilet in the far corner with a sink nearby. There stood two lovely white vase on the window sill, filled with lilies, making the room smell welcoming and strangely natural. White towels stood on the far wall, matching the white furry rug on the floor.

He deposited her on the corner of the bath " spread your legs" he commanded, she obeyed. His commands and control turned her on making her wet. He looked at her with a pleased smile on his face "now massage your nipples with your thumbs" she once again obeyed, placing her hands and casually touching her breast, whist he watched her " no no your not doing it right, tease them, make them hard, play with them" he commented. And with that she changed her movement to suit his commands, she felt good under her own touch, natural. Her movement causing her puss react, making it hungry for him.

He kneeled before her lady part and stroked it with one hand "nice love" he said, before licking her clit. She gasped, now that she didn't expect, she stopped her movement, to protest. As though he could sense it he stopped and looked up at her " now don't stop love things are just about to get exciting, I promise you like it, now be a good girl and resume, or do you want me to spank you again?" With those words she stopped protesting and resumed, just like she was told.

He licked, sucked and nibbled at her clit. Making her speak in incoherent sounds. Soon she came with the most amazing sounds leaving her throat.

She lost the count of how many times she came under his touch and yet she could sense that this is not going to be her last orgasm for the day.

He grinned at her like a little boy, making him look so much younger. He laid on the soft rug and motioned for her to join him, just before she sat down he spoke " now take a little rest love and then you ride me" she was astonished at his stamina, they spent the whole night drinking and dancing, sharing laughs, yet he was still so full of energy.

He sat next to her stroking her skin, exploring it. Moving his hands all over her body, making part if her that she never knew she had tingle with excitement. He lingered around her nipples before he started teasing them soon she felt herself ready for another round, she knew that this round is hers. She will the one in control. She pushed him towards the rug before saddling up on top of him. Sliding his large erect penis into her.

She controlled the speed and the rhythm on this one and she loved it, she made the perfect rhythm, making his manhood hit her sugar walls. He groaned with pleasure so did she. He placed his hands on her tender hips, to feel her to make sure she's really here.

They came together hitting the cliff of the climax and falling both into each other. Colliding.

She collapsed on top of him all sweaty and exhausted, she could still feel him inside of her. She felt his large hands tracing her back, following the structure of her spine. The other hand slowly rubbing her hair, lulling her to sleep and after so many climaxes, orgasm nothing sounded better to her than falling asleep in this man hands, so she did.

He could feel her breathing slowing becoming steady and soon he knew she was asleep. He didn't know what to make out of the evening he had. His target was to find an escape and so he did, but he didn't want to leave now. But his world was too dangerous for her, so he has to decide to take her with him or to leave now. But what if she doesn't want to go with him? His insecurities slowly crept in, he didn't know how would he feel if she didn't. Maybe he stay for a day or two and then leave, he questioned himself. After all she is living in a hotel that means she's not staying here forever, therefore maybe this could work and she wouldn't even have to know...

When she woke she found herself in her bed, for a minute she thought that maybe it was all just a very good dream, but then she realised she was naked under the covers and she never sleeps naked. She turned around expecting to find a man behind her, but all she found was a red envelope with a stamp on it with her name on it. She studied it for a while, it looked strange and old, inside was cards with few words on it "don't fight it. Don't think. Just do it. See you tonight" she stared at the words not able to comprehend, than she sighted and turned back to her pillow her muscles wore twitching, she was exhausted and soon she slept again.

It's been two days since she had that awesome sex, with the mysterious Niklaus, sadly she regretted not asking for his number. She longed to see him or at least give him goodbye sex, before she has to leave this city.

Being a psychiatrist is tiring job often involving travelling and especially when she is asked to evaluate such criminals as Silas, she could not remember when she saw such a twisted murderer. She could not believe he organised 24 homicides, she could not help but think about all those innocent people and even after her questions and her evaluation she couldn't get to the core of his madness. She never had a case like this that totally made her confused and facing a blank wall. But now that she could swear that this guy was not only a dangerous schizophrenic but also nuts to his core her job was done here. All she had to do is wait for her next assignment, pack up and head back to the road tomorrow evening.

It was still morning so she figured she still had some time to visit the nearby shops and get her friends some souvenirs, especially knowing Raminta she thought, she would kill me if I came back empty handed. That girl was simply too strange even for her liking, but she knew her for years and she proved to be a valid friend to her over the years, she figured she should call her, she always knows what to do in sticky situations such as this one. She simply couldn't drop Niklaus from her head even if he was supposed to be a one night stand, maybe she could change that to a two night stand?

She could still picture his large manhood, his sweet lips teasing her nipples, god she missed his touch, the way he used his large hands to make her tremble in ways she didn't know she could. She felt like a junkie, which simply couldn't get enough of that one drug.

She picked up the phone and dialled a number, after few rings she could hear the receiver being picked up and a bubbly familiar voice "hey babe how's New Orleans? Did you get me something?" Raminta asked her before she could even speak a word. She appreciated the familiarity that her friend brought her and she appreciated it " I'm just about to head of to the stores and yes I'm definitely bringing you something, but its not the reason why I called you" a long pause stretched before she heard her friends voice " okay darling what's up? You sound uncomfortable?" She quickly informed her friend of the time here, she told her everything about Silas and how disturbing she found his case, all down to Niklaus and how she couldn't forget him "it sounds like you need to go back to that bar babe" her friend offered " and don't forget guys always like the things that they can't get, so wear so etching nice and clean underwear! Now babe I have to go Ian is getting impatient with me, we wore in a middle of something bye bye love you loads and good luck!" Before she could even tell her friend goodbye the receiver died on her, but at least now she knew where she's gonna be her last day here.

After her trip to the town, she was ready to go out and see if he turns up at the bar or not. She sat on the same stool, at the same spot by the bar. The bar looked exactly the same, crowded with faces, dancing people, making out in the shadows and then she saw him sitting by the table with a cute curly blonde by his side and another handsome young man next to the blonde. She felt a pang of jealousy, the way they laughed together, excluding everyone around them.

She stirred the martini that she ordered, she wasn't sure how to approach the situation, she wanted to be next to him, but didn't want to look desperate ether. So she downed the martini and ordered another, she wondered if he even remembered her because he seemed totally oblivious to her presence. However the young man on his table wasn't, he kept giving her flirty glances and she felt uncomfortable, when his eyes lingered on her body, eating her up.

She cringed under his scrutiny, maybe it was the little black dress she wore that made him look at her that way, but she doubted that, by the way he looked at her, she could almost read the hunger pulsing through his veins and she found that strange, as though he wished to gobble her up.

Niklaus was sitting at their usual table. He laughed at Rebekah's jokes and tried keeping a bottled check over Stefan, he slightly regretted making him turn off his humanity because that made him into a slaughtering monster, but if he doesn't keep him this way than he loses the only friend he has. He knew the second she entered the bar that it was her, he could smell her skin from a mile away. But what he also knew was that he could not show his interest in her whist in this company. He waited every evening after their night together at the bar, waiting, hoping she comes back and today was the day he gave up, losing hope of seeing her gain, so he invited his most loved or the only company he could have at this time, the feeding time.

He also picked up on the Stefan and the way he targeted her as his prey, he knew that he couldn't allow him, to slaughter her. He knew his work well, he would drain her dry to a crisp, than rip her to threads in search of more blood and in the end his guilt will creep in upon him, so he will try piece her remains, like a little puzzle.

If he didn't allow himself to drink from her, he was damn sure is not going to let anyone else do so ether. He hurried his needs and desires for her well reactive body, for her safety. If he can do so, he will damn well make sure that Stefan can pick another meal.

He hated the way Rebekah urged to dance with him, on any other occasion he would love to have a little spin, with his little sister, but today he had to play protector. She kept asking him and he knew it would look odd and alarming if he during, if he gave her just that one dance he would be free to watch over for the rest of the evening. So he got up, with sisters hand in his leading him towards the dance floor.

She was still sitting at the bar watching him dance with that beautiful blonde and she felt jealous beyond belief, all she could think was his few days ago that was her, it finally started dawning on her that he might just been an another women collector, she seemed to have an amazing ability to attract those.

She could see the young man making his way towards her and she couldn't help but sight, soon he was looming over her "would you step outside with me?" He asked and her instant answer was no, but something locked her inside of her own body and she felt her lips say "yes" but it wasn't her, but it also was.

They stepped outside and when she stepped through the door she felt her voice again, it was the strangest of things that happened to her. He turned back at her and smiled with a predatory smile not at all like Niklaus, his smile was sexy and seductive, his smile only had the qualities of danger in them. He stretched out his arm, inclining for her to take, but she certainly did not wanted to, all she wanted is to get back inside, but before she could turn back his lulling voice locked her back inside of her "follow me" and with that she gave him his hand and followed him down into the dark alleyway.

Niklaus felt alarming bells in his head because he could see that Stefan and Resham wore gone. All he could do was use his senses to sniff her out, he followed his nose outside and then down the alleyway. The sigh that he saw ripped at him. As though Stefan could sense that his here, he turned around and gave him a bloody smile, he walked towards Niklaus and when he stood next to him he tapped his shoulder in a manly gesture "nice party bro, she was delicious... Toddles I have to go find Rebekah she hates it when I play with the food for too long. I see you inside" and with that he was gone leaving Niklaus behind with his corpse lover.

Her body lay limp on the floor bloodless, pieces of her placed back together. He felt a single tear falling down his cheek. He wanted to protect her and he failed. The thought doomed on him, slowly dragging the life and hope out of him, he might have found love even if it is temporary.

What killed him more is that no one can ever know that he was here or that he knew her. He will not be able to build her a statue for her grave or an angel. He will not be able to attend her funeral. There was no way that he could preserve her. Nothing, but the memory of her. This was just another peddle in the sea why he hated himself, because whenever he will go, death follows.

Her freedom was taken away from her, ripped out of her being and there was nothing he could do about it her birds mocked him now and he wanted to be reminded of his naive head. Her good spirit. So instead of heading to the bar he headed down town, not really realising that he left her casket limbless body in the alley, it wasn't her anymore. He walked and walked until he realised where he ended up. A tattoo parlour with bright neon signs displaying its nature. He walked in and he knew what he needed.

He walked out with the tattoo on his shoulder, sore and painful, he could still feel the tickle of the needle on his skin. This will serve him as a reminder of loving a mortal, they are too fragile. He will never love a mortal again. Only his own kind. Monsters.


End file.
